battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Baby Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites or Air Busters event. True Form increases his health, range, speed and gives him the ability to release Lvl. 2 Shockwave whenever he hits an enemy. Cat Evolves into Baby Cats at level 10. Evolves into Cats in the Cradle at level 30 by using Catfruits. Pros: * Chance to knock back Floating/Alien Enemies. * High health and attack power. (Higher health in True Form.) * Short recharge time and cheap cost for an uber. * Relatively decent movement speed. * Immune to Freeze effect. * True form grants a Level 2 wave attack. Cons: * Slow attack speed. * Very short-ranged attacks except in True Form. Strategy/Usage *This unit is really powerful in terms of stats compared to other ubers. Good attack power, high health, fair cooldown; in fact, its only weakness is its incredibly short range in its normal/evolved forms. As a result, Baby Cat ends up dying pretty easily, and tends to miss a lot. *This problem is (somewhat) resolved in its True Form, as it has a greater range and is able to outrange units like Teacher Bun Bun. It also has a Level 2 Shockwave as a bonus. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2100 *Chapter 2: $3150 *Chapter 3: $4200 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 40% chance to slow for 24f .8 seconds, increases 4f .13 seconds per level up to 60f 2 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Immune to Curse (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A walking toddler cat in diapers and holding a milk bottle. The father appears to be Mythical Titan Cat. *Evolved Form: Now holds a toy shaker and accompanied by a smaller crawling baby cat with a diaper. Now Mythical Titan Cat carries more baby cats. *True Form: Now there is an entire cart of babies, which is heavily decorated. The first two babies in the normal and evolved form peers over through the safety bars, while five more are also in the cart. There is a handbag with a ribbon and the face of the Mythical Titan. Attack style remains the same. The cart also has a face that has similarities to Li'l Lion Cat. Trivia * According to the Nyanko Daisensou 4koma, Baby Cat's mother is Princess Punt. * The true form name is most likely a reference to the Harry Chapin song, "Cat's in the Cradle." Gallery Baby Cat English Description.png|Normal form description (EN) Baby Cats English Description.png|Evolved form description (EN) Cats in the Cradle English Description.png|True form description (EN) Baby Cat Attack Animation.gif|Baby Cat's attack animation Baby Cats Attack Animation.gif|Baby Cats' attack animation catsinthecradleattack.gif|Cats in the Cradle's attack animation Cats In the Craddle Attack.jpg|Cats In the Craddle Attack (Still Version) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/060.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Swordsman Cat | Bronze Cat >> ' ---- Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cat Units Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity